1. Field
The inventive concept relates to phase-change memory devices and to methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A phase-change memory device stores data using changes in resistance that occur when a phase-change layer pattern phase-transitions between an amorphous state and a crystalline state.
The phase-change memory device may include upper and lower electrodes provided on top and bottom surfaces of the phase-change layer pattern, respectively. In general, the lower electrode serves as a heater to convert current into Joule's heat. When resistance of the lower electrode is increased, total resistance of the phase-change memory device may increase upon writing. When the resistance of the lower electrode is reduced, operating current may increase.